At Last
by luckystar03
Summary: Rachel's come back to this place that once held so much painful memories to tell the rest her story. Inspired by the Etta James song. Sequel to I will always love you.


**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I do not own any characters in this story nor do I own the song  
>Song Lyrics in bold are from the song "At Last" by Etta James<p>

**A/N:** Sequel's finally here. It took me SOOOOOO Long to come up with a concept I liked enough to pair with the first part I will Always Love You. And it's finally here. And of course, I had to choose another incredibly well known song to go up against a whitney houston song. For so long I couldn't think of a song to do for the sequel, and all of a sudden last night everything just clicked. I listened to the song, I saw how this oneshot would play out. And here's the result. Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>It's been two years since she'd last been in this club. Her last performance had been in this small little underground club in New York City where she had poured her heart out in an impromptu performance of Whitney Houston's I Will Always Love You. She had finished her set list just like the last time and being on the stage once more had brought back many memories. Memories of when her heart was breaking little by little as she sang goodbye to quite possibly the love of her life. She scanned the crowd and unlike last time she could see their faces now. All their eyes on her and some alit with a little curiosity, probably some of her fans who were at her last performance and were hoping for a similar encore. They won't be disappointed, after all this is what she came here for.<p>

Once more, she got up on stage and sat on the stool in front of the microphone provided for her.

"I want to thank you all for coming out today even though I've been out of the spot light for two years now. It makes me happy to know that all of you still continue to support me and still enjoy my singing. As some of you may know, my last performance was in this very club. And for those of you who attended would know that my encore song was very emotional. It was a song I sang not of my own, but one that encompassed everything that I was feeling at the time. Since then, I have received a lot of mail and emails from fans asking for updates. Everyone wondering what has been happening since then and if I had really said good bye to the one who is quite possible, the love of my life. So I think it's about time that I answer your questions and reveal to you, the end of the story.

**At last my love has come along**

She never thought this day would come. It had been a long and hard road after her performance and she had caused so much drama and so many problems, but they were finally here. And she was thankful everyday of her life that she had him by her side.

**My lonely days are over**

She glanced around the room and looked at the back and there she saw him, in the same position he was the last time, except this time he was alone. His eyes locked with hers and he smiled and nothing she could do would stop the smile spreading across her face at this moment.

**And life is like a song  
>At last the skies above are blue<strong>

Life was so hard after her last performance. She had become _that_woman. The other woman who broke up two people and she had never intended to do that. His then fiancée was furious with him after the performance and it was because of her song that they had called the wedding off. She had destroyed his life and he had every reason to hate her

**And my heart was wrapped up in clover  
>The night I looked at you<strong>

And one month to the day of what she has now dubbed THAT performance, he stood there on her porch in the pouring rain and she stared right back at him, and braced herself for what she was sure would be his anger. And she was right. He was furious at her, she had never seen him so angry before, but the reason for his anger was not what she had expected.

**I found a dream that I can speak to  
>A dream that I could call my own<strong>

That night he came to her had been a long night. A night filled with shouting, yelling, and many tears (mostly on her part). He had said she had no right to do this to him, and he was right, she didn't. She hadn't intended to. That night, she regretted ever singing that song. After hours and hours of yelling, shouting, and tears he had asked the question that she thought had turned everything around. "Why now?" Two simple words had stopped them in their tracks and they had done something they had quite possibly had never done, throughout their friendship and previous relationship, was be completely honest and truthful with each other about all of their thoughts and feelings. They had bared their souls to each other and opened themselves up completely, no longer hiding behind their shields.

**I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
>A thrill that I have never known<br>You smiled, and then the spell was cast**

They talked into the next day, arms wrapped around each other, until they could talk no more. She had looked at him and he smiled that captivating smile of his and she just knew that everything was going to be okay, that despite, all their insecurities, they knew that this time it would last.

**And here we are in heaven  
>And you are mine at last<strong>

As she sang the final notes of the song, a little glimmer caught her eye. She glanced at her left hand and down at her diamond ring that had sparkled under the stage lights and only one thought raced through her mind as the song ended.

"_I Love You Noah, Till Death do us part."_


End file.
